tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Circus
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.16 |number=198 |released= * 19th September 2004 * 30th October 2004 * 11th April 2006 * 10th May 2006 * 12th October 2006 * 25th November 2006 * 16th December 2006 |previous=Squeak, Rattle and Roll |next=Thomas Gets it Right}} Thomas and the Circus is the sixteenth episode of the eighth series. Plot The circus is coming to the Island of Sodor and all the engines are excited and want to take the circus train. Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas the job to take the circus train and tells him to share the load with another engine if the train gets too heavy. When Thomas leaves, James and Percy are hoping to pull the circus with Thomas soon. When Thomas arrives at the docks, he is amazed by all the circus trucks he can see. When Thomas backs up to Annie and Clarabel, Salty rolls up and asks Thomas if he wants him to help. Even though Thomas knows the train is heavy and what Sir Topham Hatt said, he wants to pull the train by himself and keep the glory to himself. Thomas puffs along the countryside and is having so much fun as the people at the station cheer for him. Thomas stops by a bridge where Percy is waiting and some children wave to Thomas. Percy asks Thomas if he needs help, but Thomas says no as he wants to have the fun to himself and puffs on leaving a disappointed Percy. But Thomas starts to get tired as he notices how heavy the train is. Thomas then sees James, who offers to help, but Thomas still wants to pull it on his own. Soon Thomas is not having fun anymore pulling the train by himself and it gets worse when Thomas' side rods break from the strain of pulling the heavy train and forcing him to stop. While the driver calls for help, the performers try to cheer Thomas up by practising, but he does not cheer up a bit. Percy and James arrive with hay for the horses and Thomas' new side rods. Thomas says to them that he wished he asked them to share the train with him. Percy and James agree to help Thomas so that they can have fun together and they both watch the performers while Thomas is fitted with his new siderods. Percy and James are coupled up and they help Thomas with the train. While they watch the circus tent being put up, Thomas thanks his friends and admits that sharing the fun is the best fun of all. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Kuffy the Clown * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Emily * Caroline * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Toad * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * The Windmill * Dryaw School * Elsbridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the eighth series. * According to a prop listing sold on the Prop Gallery, Elsbridge was originally intended to appear in this episode, however it was later cut. * Stock footage from the eighth series episode, Percy's Big Mistake is used. * This episode marks Caroline's first appearance since the fifth series episode, Toby's Discovery. * A faceless Toad model is the brake van for Thomas' train. * A poster of Papa Lazarou can be seen on a container. Goofs * A wire is visible underneath Thomas when he is repaired and puffs away. * The sound of Thomas' traction rods breaking happens long before they do on screen. * When James is pushing the brake van, he is pushing it slightly up off the rails. * Bridget and Stephen Hatt are seen as two of the children on the bridge waving to Thomas, but they were just seen at Maron station in the previous scene. * In the overhead shot of Thomas passing through Maron, the line ahead is leading to bushes. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Circus and Thomas Gives the Circus * Capsule Plarail - the Clowns * Hornby - Circus trucks * Motor Road and Rail - Percy and Circus Wagons In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y el Circo he:תומס והקרקס pl:Tomek i Cyrk ru:Томас и цирк Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes